Agua y aceite
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque son tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite, su unión no está permitida, están obligados a no ser compatibles, pero muchas veces los polos opuestos se atraen entre sí. Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas independientes.
1. Computadoras

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Dan Schnneider.

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC.

**Nota**: ¿Buenas? Vale no me resistí a seguir escribiendo de este par, es que se me parecen tanto a Draco y a Hermione que no pude resistirme, en fin, espero que sea de su agrado los drabbles y viñetas independientes que contendrá este fic, sino bien pueden lanzarme tomates o abucheos.

**Aclaración:** Creo que es obvio, pero mejor aclaro. Es un fic que contendrá historias independientes en cada capítulo.

**Aclaración 2**: A diferencia de los dramiones sólo soy una novata en esta pareja y, lamentablemente, sé muy poco de ella, así que si me equivoco en algo sólo cierren los ojos (?, o lancenme tomates, como quieran.

* * *

**Computadoras**

* * *

Freddie es amante de los aparatos tecnológicos, sobretodo de las computadoras, son sus mejores amigas.

Son su vida, en realidad.

En su humilde opinión podría acabarse el mundo, pero las computadoras debían sobrevivir.

Sam constantemente lo contradice, objetando, que lo único que debería salvarse sería el jamón.

Y él odia, _realmente_, cuando ella lo contradice. Porque lo hace ver como un estúpido. Odia que ella lo contradiga porque una pequeña parte de sí, _muy pequeña debía recordarse_, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Odia que ella lo contradiga, porque simplemente se ve incapaz de objetar lo que salga de la boca de Sam, sobretodo si, _luego de contradecirlo mil y una vez_, lo besaba.

_End_


	2. Odio

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Dan Schnneider.

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC.

* * *

**Odio**

* * *

Sam odiaba a Freddie. No existía una mínima parte de su cuerpo que no despreciara al enano Benson. Porque aunque este ahora fuese un poco más alto que ella, seguía siendo un enano, _su enano_. Y lo odiaba.

Quizás porque era tan patético, tan imbécil y tan perrito faldero de Carly, no sabía la verdadera razón, pero ciertamente lo odiaba.

Por eso no podía evitar hacerle bromas pesadas. Verlo llorar, sufrir y enojarse por su culpa, era algo que la satisfacía en demasía.

Ver al enano Benson derrotado la hacia llenarse de una felicidad innata. Existian veces en que llegaba a pensar que iba a morir de un paro cardiaco, ya que su corazón se hinchaba de alegría, en esos pequeños momentos donde él lloriqueaba como nena.

Pero existían veces en que la hacía rabiar, como esos en los que decía algo inteligente, porque hablaba en términos que entendía, esos malditos momentos en que se comportaba como un maldito nerd, que era casi todo el tiempo a decir verdad.

Y entonces estaban esas otras veces en la que la hacía dudar de su odio. Exactamente en esas en donde él la besaba, no importándole el lugar, el momento o las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Quizás esas otras veces donde la tomaba de la mano, mientras ella intentaba, _constantemente_, zafarse, tal vez en esas veces cuando él se comportaba extraño, _posiblemente enojado_, justo en los momentos en que se dejaba querer por el jamón.

Definitivamente lo odiaba y, _algunas vece_s, se odiaba.

Lo odiaba a él porque a pesar de sus lloriqueos y las bromas de ella, siempre estaba allí, cuando lo necesitaba,_ besándola_.

Y se odiaba, _diciendo la verdad_, porque no puede evitar quererlo, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

_End_


	3. Tocino

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Dan Schnneider.

* * *

**Tocino**

* * *

Sam lo adora. Esa pequeña porción de grasa que hace delirar su paladar, logra envolverla, arrullarla e incluso enamorarla.

Podría morir feliz si antes de su último aliento devorara una habitación entera cubierta de tocino.

Era el amor de su vida.

Freddie lo detestaba. Y, en gran parte, era gracias Sam. Su mas oscuro deseo, y esperaba que ella jamás se enterara, era que el tocino desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Tal vez así ella dejaría de hablar del tocino, quizás ella terminaría esa absurda obsesión, posiblemente aceptaría que sus días no podían depender de una fibra grasosa.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría dejar de darle besos con sabor a tocino.

_End_


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Dan Schnneider.

* * *

**Celos**

* * *

Cuando Brad llega con su deliciosa comida no puedes evitar ser atraída por la misma y por su creador. Saborear las delicias que sólo ese chico sabe hacer logra la felicidad eterna en tu paladar.

Te sientes en el mismísimo paraíso, aunque, _admitámoslo_, jamás has sido muy creyente de esas cosas.

Y una efímera parte de ti siente que está olvidando un detalle, pero la comida a tu disposición es más importante para ti en ese momento. Halagas al maravilloso chef y su sonrisa derretiría a cualquiera, menos a ti, pero aun así le sonríes de vuelta.

— ¿Se están divirtiendo?— y la pregunta resuena en tus oídos varias veces. No sabes si es gracias a que la comida te está haciendo delirar o es el increíble tono irritado que él ha utilizado.

Volteas y no puedes estar más sorprendida con lo que ves, te sentarías en el suelo a reírte con ganas, pero al parecer a él no le haría gracia.

¡A un demonio! ¿Y por qué tienes que aguantarte las ganas de reír? Lo haces, reír digo, dejas la comida momentáneamente en la mesa, prometiéndole que pronto volverías por ella, agarras tu estomago y te ríes a carcajadas, mientras lentamente te deslizas hacia el suelo.

Brad te observa extrañado. Y Freddie frunce el seño aún más.

— Si, Benson, estamos divirtiéndonos. ¿No es así, Brad?—la idea de hacerlo rabiar es algo que estás dispuesta a lograr, costase lo que costase.

El maravilloso chef los observa a ambos, alternativamente, y no sabe exactamente por qué, pero decide asentir ante las palabras dichas por ti. Y entonces la logras tu objetivo, porque Freddie observa a Brad con ganas de asesinarlo, pero parece pensárselo mejor y tomar otra decisión.

Sus pasos se dirigen indudablemente a la puerta y no puedes evitar levantarte instantáneamente.

— Bien, entonces los dejo solos, Puckett.— y justo antes de que logre abrir la puerta posas una mano sobre la suya.

Estás sorprendida de tu rapidez, debes recordarte que tu dieta de jamón, tocino y demás calorías han hecho maravillas en tu organismo.

— ¿Acaso tienes celos, Benson?— le cuestionas aún en esa extraña posición.

Freddie bufa.

— No te creas tanto, Puckett.— te responde, enojado.

Entonces sonríes. Y también bufas.

— Eres un imbécil, Freddie.— sueltas algo exasperada.

— Y tú eres insoportable, Sam.— él se voltea y simplemente te besa.

Le correspondes. No puedes evitar hacerlo, todo el pequeño teatro que ha montado él te ha parecido divertido. Es, quizás, la primera vez que lo observas sentir celos de algún chico que se haya acercado a ti.

Y es extraño, pero también te gusta.

End.


End file.
